


Not a Good Time, Kate

by I May Age Regress (shnuffeluv)



Series: Gibbs' Family [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: (okay Pull-Ups), Accidental Outing, Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Diapers, Gen, Misunderstandings, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/I%20May%20Age%20Regress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate walks in on Tony and Gibbs in one of their sessions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Good Time, Kate

It was a Friday evening after a long week of work when Tony darkened Gibbs' doorstep. Gibbs answered the door and Tony immediately walked in to the bathroom, as their habit had began since Gibbs had gotten Tony Pull-Ups. Gibbs went into the kitchen and pulled out milk and chocolate syrup, and was looking for a mug when Tony shuffled in. He didn't turn around. "Something wrong, Tony?"

Tony didn't respond, just scraped a chair across the floor so he could sit down. Gibbs got a hand on a mug and turned around to see Tony tracing the wood grain on the table. "Hey," Gibbs said. "Tony, something wrong?"

Tony mumbled into the table. Gibbs poured some milk into the mug. "Didn't quite catch that, kiddo. Can you speak up this time?"

"Kate," Tony repeated.

"What's wrong with Kate?" Gibbs asked, opening the cap on the bottle of chocolate syrup.

Tony didn't look up from the table, just pulled a face. Gibbs gently grabbed Tony's chin, and tilted his head up. "Hey, Tony. You trust me, don't you?"

Tony said nodded furiously.

"Then tell me what Kate is doing that's bothering you," Gibbs persuaded.

Tony looked out the window and swallowed. "I'm worried she's gonna find out," he admitted.

"About this?"

Tony nodded and reached for the bottle of chocolate. Gibbs held it just out of reach. "No, you know the rules. You don't get to pour your own chocolate because you always pour in half the bottle."

"But--"

"No buts," Gibbs said firmly, pouring a small amount of chocolate into the milk.

Tony sighed. "Yes, sir."

"Thank you, Tony. I know you don't like cooperating when it means you don't get what you want." Gibbs held out a spoon and asked, "Do you want to stir in the chocolate?"

Tony nodded and grabbed the spoon, carefully stirring the chocolate milk as it turned darker and slight gray-brown. Gibbs sat across from Tony at the table and just looked at him. The boy pulled out the spoon and gave the chocolate milk on it an experimental sip, and, deciding he approved, put the spoon on a waiting napkin and grabbed the glass. He must have felt Gibbs' eyes on him however, because he looked at Gibbs warily. "What's wrong?"

"Do you not trust Kate to keep your secret?" Gibbs asked.

Tony shook his head. "'S not that...I just...just..."

"Take your time, kiddo, find your words first," Gibbs coaxed.

"I just don't think her reaction will be good." Tony hid his face behind a glass of chocolate milk. "An' even though you scare me more, she could destroy me too if she wanted."

"Well, Papa would never let that happen, would he?" Gibbs asked.

Tony hesitated, but put down his glass and shook his head.

"So don't worry, Tony. You're safe here. I doubt Kate even notices some of your little habits at work. It took me forever to really connect them, and even then I didn't know what they meant until you explained."

"But she could get the wrong idea before I explained and...I'm not big enough."

Gibbs sighed and ruffled Tony's hair. "Then I could explain for you, or you could explain when you're an adult, sound like good solutions?"

Tony nodded.

"So don't worry, kiddo. You're safe here."

Tony nodded again, though he had a bit more conviction this time as he took another sip of his chocolate milk. Gibbs nodded back and considered getting some bourbon, but no, he had to look after the kid tonight. He'd need coffee, not alcohol. He poured water for a pot of the stuff, and then turned to see Tony had finished his chocolate milk. "Is it time for you to play, kiddo?" Gibbs asked.

"It's what we normally do, Papa."

Gibbs smiled and nodded. "So it is. But have you reached the point where all you want to do is play for the rest of the night?"

Tony nodded. "I felt that when I was driving here, Papa."

"Well then, let's get out your toy chest," Gibbs said, letting the pot warm as he went to the basement and grabbed the small wooden chest he had made himself.

Tony was sitting on the floor of the living room eagerly when Gibbs came back up. Gibbs smiled and set down the chest in front of Tony. "Remember, no matter how much you take out, you have to put it all back in the morning."

"I know, Papa," Tony said in a tone that said he really  _did_ know, he had known since Gibbs had instated that rule 3 months ago.

"I know you know, but I'm just reminding you. Go ahead and play, kiddo, I need to pour myself a cup of coffee."

There was a gasp from the front entrance and man and boy's heads snapped up to see Kate speechless and staring at them. Nobody moved, and the only sound was coming from the TV.

Tony was the first to break free from the stillness, running to the bathroom and slamming the door behind him. The sound startled the other two from their impromptu staring match. Gibbs held up a finger to Kate, turned, and knocked on the bathroom door. "Tony? Are you okay?" He didn't get a response and knocked a little harder. "Tony! This is not the time to clown around! Are you okay?"

"That's the first time I've heard those words come from your mouth, and I thought you didn't even know them," Kate said, in a daze.

Gibbs turned to her. "Now's not a good time, Kate."

"Somehow I picked up on that," Kate bit. "What are you two doing?!"

Gibbs reluctantly turned from the bathroom and gestured to the kitchen. "Let's have some coffee in the kitchen, and let Tony calm down."

"Gibbs, I'm not kidding!" Kate exclaimed.

"Neither am I. Let's talk about this over coffee."

Kate huffed but closed the front door and followed Gibbs to the kitchen. Gibbs poured them both cups of coffee and offered Kate the sugar he never used in his but kept around for visitors. Kate bit her lip and stared at Gibbs with a slight scowl. She needed answers that Gibbs didn't know how to give. "Okay. You have questions, obviously. But before I answer them, this is something Tony and I do in the privacy of my home, and I don't want word of what we do spreading around the office," Gibbs said.

Kate nodded. "I'm not some sort of creep, Gibbs. I wouldn't do that."

"Good. Because this is something Tony is really sensitive about, and I can't have him acting like he is now every day."

"But what is this?!" Kate pressed. "What are you two doing?!"

Gibbs took a breath. "It's called age regression. The way Tony and I do it, there's no sex involved, but the basics are the same, no matter whether it's age regression or age play. One person pretends to be a different age than they actually are, a younger age, usually, and the other person takes care of them. The first group tends to have a mindset, or headspace, they fall into during the times they do this, and are called littles. The other group are commonly called caregivers, and do not have a headspace the way littles do. That's sort of an overview." Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "Don't take it personally that Tony didn't tell you. He didn't tell me until I cornered him in the bathroom months after he started working for me. He's worried that he'll be the laughing stock of the agency, and his team. He's come a long way, but it's by no means easy for him. Or me, since I'm the one who has to get him to be less stubborn."

"I don't understand," Kate said, staring at her coffee. "What exactly do you two do?"

"Usually? We watch whatever's on TV that's not upsetting while Tony plays with a puzzle or whatever toys he's gotten himself over the years, while he gets attention and the chance to not have to be watching his 6, because I'm the one doing it for him. It's become a symbiotic relationship. I'm able to help someone, without extra risk to the person since he's already an agent, and he gets to relax and pretend that his childhood wasn't as messed up as it was. Though that's for him to tell you about, not me."

Kate sipped her coffee again and didn't say anything for a long time. Gibbs was ready for the questions he was expecting. Accusations of him and Tony being a couple, or pedophiles, or questions about how intimate they had been outside of this. Kate inhaled sharply, and Gibbs brought his attention back to her in the present. "Can I try?"

Gibbs wasn't expecting that question. "Can you...what?"

"The look in your eye when you explained this...it sounds like you really enjoy it. And I don't understand why you enjoy it, but I'd like to try it. Preferably as a...little? It's fine if you say no, I won't say anything to anyone else no matter your response," Kate said.

Gibbs was about to say no. That's what the right thing to do after Tony's freak out would be. He didn't want to aggravate the situation, or the boy. And yet...part of him wanted to say yes. He enjoyed doing this with Tony, and he had always wanted more than one child. He didn't know what to say, and really, he thought that when it came down to it, this would be Tony's choice. "I'd have to talk about it with Tony."

"That's another thing. Since when do you call Tony...Tony?" Kate asked. "You always call him DiNozzo."

"It's a small distinction, but it lets both me and Tony know when it's a safe time for him to be little."

Kate nodded. "Okay...I'll...uh...go. But before I do, I just wanted to tell you that you left a copy of your car keys on your desk." She dropped them on the kitchen table. "You make sure that Tony hasn't died of embarrassment."

Gibbs watched Kate leave, and when he heard the sound of a car engine fading away, went to the bathroom door and knocked. "She's gone, Tony."

There was no response. Gibbs tried the doorknob as his worry rose and found the door was unlocked. Gibbs stepped in to find Tony hiding behind the toilet, tears falling down his cheeks. Gibbs walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Tony, she's gone. It's safe to come out."

Tony shook his head and continued to cry. Gibbs gently picked up Tony and noticed that he had wet his Pull-Up. "First things first, let's get you changed."

If it was possible, Tony cried harder. Gibbs sighed and set Tony down on the toilet, pulling off his pants. "Tony, you can do it or I can do it, but someone has to change you."

Tony nodded and wiped his nose on the back of his hand. "I know," he rasped.

Gibbs left the bathroom but didn't close the door, and Tony walked out, pulling up his pants. "S-s-sorry if I scared you, Papa. I-I didn't w-w-want to slam the door, or h-h-hide out of s-sight."

"I know, Tony," Gibbs said. "I know. It's okay. You were just scared and needed to feel safe. And Kate won't say a word about this to anyone. But I do have an important question for you."

Tony looked at Gibbs, his face filled with confusion.

"Kate heard about what we did, and wanted to understand why we did it. So, one night, would you like to have a sister?"

Tony stared at Gibbs blankly for so long that Gibbs thought the boy was going to say no. But Tony bowed his head and mumbled, "I could try it if you're there, Papa."

Gibbs forced Tony's chin gently up. "Are you sure, kiddo? I'll only do this if you know you're prepared for it."

Tony nodded. "I'll do it, Papa. But not tonight."

"No," Gibbs agreed. "Tonight you get to play with me as much as you want."

Tony shyly asked, "Can I have a hug?"

Gibbs nodded and wrapped his arms around Tony. "You're all right, kiddo," Gibbs assured. "Don't worry."

"I know, Papa," Tony whispered. "Can we play checkers?"

Gibbs nodded. "If you promise not to chew the pieces, I'll get the board."

"I promise not to chew the pieces."

"I'll get the board," Gibbs said.


End file.
